A wireless communication device such as a long-term evolution (LTE) user equipment (UE) device receives signals from an LTE base station (BS). For example, the UE device may be a 3G and/or 4G wireless (e.g., cellular) communication device. Accordingly, the UE device may include an LTE transceiver. The UE device may also include one or more other types of transceivers (that coexist with the LTE transceiver within the UE device) configured to communicate according to non-LTE protocols. For example, the UE device may include a WiFi transceiver and/or a Bluetooth transceiver. Signals received by one of the transceivers (e.g., signals received by the LTE transceiver from the LTE BS) may experience interference from signals transmitted and/or received by one of the other transceivers (e.g., signals transmitted from the UE device by the WiFi transceiver), or transmitted between other devices in the vicinity of the UE device.
Some types of devices may use different frequency bands. However, the different frequency bands may be adjacent to one another and communication on the adjacent bands can cause interference. For example, a 2.4 GHz Industrial, Scientific, and Medical (ISM) frequency band may be adjacent to bands used by Mobile Wireless Standards (MWS) technologies.